Potential
by Sapphire Vial
Summary: What if, when Buffy died the second time, another Slayer was called. But she never was trained and she slipped by the Watcher's Council. AngelxCordy and WesxOC
1. Chapter 1

Potential

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. I only own Calia.

NOTE: this is AngelxCordy and maybe WesxOC (what the f does OC mean?)

* * *

Chapter One: Maybe not so alone

When I woke up today I knew it was going to be a hard day. My little dinky apartment below Caratas needed a makeover. The owner, Lorne, let me have it after he found me living on the streets. He claimed that someone like me shouldn't be on the street all the time. Meaning, a human with no obvious defenses shouldn't act like bait to demons. He didn't know I was….different. At least, not at first. I didn't come to live on the streets on purpose. I was…drawn to the city of angels.

About 2 years ago I suddenly woke up out of a very deep sleep only to feel excruciating pain run through my veins. It slowly died away, and I was left with strength I had never known before. A month went by and nothing happened. Then one night I was walking home from a babysitting job and was attacked. That in itself doesn't matter, but my attacker tired to _bite_ me. I was thrown around a lot before I landed next to my backpack. I grabbed the nearest pointed object, which happened to be a pencil, and rammed it into his chest. If that was a surprise, the fact that he crumbled to dust floored me. A week after the accident I felt compulsions to leave Seattle and head south. As soon as I turned 18 I abandoned my life and came to LA.

My money soon ran out, I didn't have a job, and no one was willing to hire a high school dropout. I tried everything, but nothing worked. I me a woman who lived on the streets as well, and she had an 'apartment' in an abandoned cave system. She introduced herself, Elaine Bennett, and she had a proposition for me. She would let me stay with her, but I had to help clean up the apartment, and I had to guard it against anything coming in. We had a very good friendship, even with the compulsions that came back. They wanted me to walk around at night, and protect the innocent. When I told Elaine she thought I was mental but she knew that she couldn't win an argument with me.

We established a routine for us, in the day I would guard our cave and tidy up, but at night I would go 'patrolling' as Elaine put it. I mostly killed vamps, and when I realized I could save a whole lot of headache if I got them quickly I started sticking close to the cemeteries. Occasionally I would patrol the outside edges of LA, but after a group of vamps ambushed me I stuck to the grounds I knew. I save many innocents, but there was one I couldn't save, Elaine. She wasn't attacked by anything; it was her heart that got her. She had an enlarged heart and it just gave out.

I ended up wandering the streets, until I came across Lorne. He had been following me, but when I confronted him he told me that I could have the apartment under his club and I could waitress for him. In only a minute I had a place to live, a job, and a very good friend.

---------------------------

That's chapter one people. The first, and probably only, Angel fanfic.

I'll try to update all my fics soon, but freetime is few and far between.

Review please.

-A.R


	2. NOT AN UPDATE, SORRY

THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE, SORRY

This is a general apology page for all the stories that I haven't update for. Below are my reasons.

Extended Family: Unfortunately I have no more pages written and I don't have a lot of time to write. I will write up a short chapter soon for you guys but you still have to wait some.

Twilight: The Movie: I am very very very sorry for you guys that I have made you guys wait for a new chapter but I lost the one I have been working on. I have another problem with the story, it's way too sappy for my tastes. I might delete it because it doesn't make much sense and the way it goes isn't as flowing as I would like it to. If someone else wants to take it over I'd be happy to relinquish my hold on it.

Xover: OH MY GOD! I totally didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for so long. I have a new chapter lying around somewhere in my room and I will type it up as soon as possible. Thanks you guys for keeping with it for this long. I apologize profusely.

In Another: For this I have no excuses, I've just been to lazy to go look at the last chapter and write a new one. I throw myself at your feet and beg for forgiveness. A new chapter will be coming along soon, I hope.

A typical day at the SGC: I LOST THE FREAKING CHAPTER I WAS WORKING ON WHEN MY DAD'S COMPUTER CRASHED AND THE DISC I WAS HAD SAVED IT IS IN MISSOURI. I LIVE IN MAINE. I'm very angry at myself right now but I will write up a wonderful chapter complete with more goa'uld (sorry, haven't spelt that word i forever so if it's a misspelling don't kill me) then you could have deamed.

Parallels: Working on a new chapter, but it was also lost when the computer crashed. I'll whip up a new on from scratch but it might be a while.

How the heck do these things happen: this is just ending where it is because of Rules for Dealing with the Cullens. Sorry but no more of these crazy things.

Rules for dealing with the Cullens: I am currently working on the fan chapter. that is all.

The wild outdoors: umm...no excuse since I have 16 pages written in my room but I kinda forgot where I left off and was too lazy to go find out earlier. will type as fast as my little fingers will allow.

Magic and Mayhem: HAS TOO MANY DAMN CHARACTERS!! If someone wants to take it and write it they can. Just PM me before you do so I can delete this and give you what I have typed but not posted.

Without heart, you have nothing: Well, it seems by beta had written a better chapter then what I did and that made me a little pissy. So, no more beta (sorry but you seriously write better then I do and it's not fair) and the chapter will be posted soon.

Potential: I will update the second chapter very soon. The third one will come shortly after it, but after every other story that needs updating.

No: actually, you guys have gotten more updates then some other stories so the fourth chapter will come later then you probably want it to. and yes, it's completely BELLA and EDWARD. I would have like it being BellaxJosef but I had a feeling you guys wouldn't have liked that.

There are my reasons so please read and keep in mind, i only have two hands and i do have a life. not much of one but it's still there.

thanks for all of your support whether you read the story or reveiwed. you guys are the reason I keep writing.

-a.r


	3. Another non update

Dear Readers,

Please do not kill me. I swear that I do not TRY to take as long to update as I do. I have lost my inspiration for many fics. The following are going to be rewriten:

- In Another

- Extended Family

- Parallels

- Potential

- No

The following is going to be deleted since I know I can't rewrite:

- Xover

And finally the following is going to be put on hold until I can get to them:

- Wild Outdoors (I FINALLY FOUND MY NOTEBOOKS)

- A typical day at the SGC (I am just lazy, and I have kinda lost the thread)

I really really really would write more if I could. I just don't have that kind of time, so I sincerely appologize.

-Amelia

AKA: Astrophysics Rock


End file.
